Def Jam Street Legends
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: My vision of what the third Def Jam game should have been. D-Mob is back on top and the crew are ready to rule New York once again, but someone who worked for D-Mob once wants to take over his throne and start up his own crew. Many crews are trying to vie for the throne.


**Def Jam: Street Legends**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I am only a fan of the Def Jam games like Vendetta and Fight For NY. I don't own any rights to the series. Electronic Arts and Def Jam had a lot to do with the game and they own it. Also, regarding the celebs I am using in this story, I am at their mercy. I have nothing but respect for all of them and I consider myself fans of some of them. This is only done for my own personal enjoyment.**

**Another word from the author: This is my vision of what Def Jam 3 should have been. It follows the canon of Vendetta and Fight For NY. I refuse to acknowledge the existence of Def Jam Icon. I have never played "Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover," but in some ways, I am leaving elements of that out of this story. Also, I'm implementing my CAF named E2 into the story.**

Sometime after Crow's demise, D-Mob regained his throne as the king of New York's underground fighting circuit. While D-Mob was out recovering from his gunshot wound and trying to get out of a jail term for attempted murder, Blaze and E2 took care of matters for the crew. With Magic and Crack having broken away from Crow right before his death, as well as WC rejoining D-Mob's crew, it was apparent that D-Mob was getting stronger and powerful again.

Blaze and E2 held down the fort for the most part. Once again, things were looking up for D-Mob and after his return, the power that he had before was once again his.

A lot of the remaining members of Crow's crew were left with nothing. Some of them felt that there was no other choice but to join D-Mob, others just went their own way.

Also, D-Mob decided to rehire Snowman as one of his muscle. Snowman still worked at the clothing store on the side, but made more money being one D-Mob's bodyguards yet again.

Keith Murray and Funkmaster Flex had returned after being away for a bit. Keith was ready to fight once again and Funk Flex was ready to take over calling the action at some of the fight clubs once more, but also was ready to show his prowess in the ring.

D-Mob called the entire crew for a meeting at his place. D-Mob sat at the end with House, Pockets, and Snowman standing nearby and E2 and Blaze sitting near him. Everyone was there, Capone, NORE, Joe Budden, Keith Murray, Memphis Bleek, everyone.

D-Mob decided to call attention to everyone. "Listen up, everybody! It has come to my attention that I am once again the king of New York's underground. All the cops are working with us again, so I am a free man. Crow is no longer on our shit anymore. The streets are ours again."

Everybody starts nodding and agreeing with everything D-Mob is saying.

"I notice that some more people are joining us," D-Mob said. "Good, we need more fighters in our crew."

D-Mob looks over at Magic and Crack. "Magic, Crack, I know we have had our differences a while back. But I will say this, I have nothing but respect for both of you as fighters and I am glad to see that you two have joined us because I know that you guys are worthy of fighting for us. After all the shit that we went through, especially with you two being Crow's main fighters, I think it's time we just let bygones be bygones and I have seen you two fight. You are worthy of fighting for me."

Someone in the crowd had mentioned something about Angel, D-Mob's ex-girlfriend.

"Fuck Angel, fuck that bitch!" D-Mob said without hesitation. "That motherfucker who beat me, just got lucky and he can have her. I can get another bitch for myself.

D-Mob was done talking. Blaze took over to start talking. "Okay, now that the city is ours again, we have to start setting shit up again. Bleek, you guys take The Limit. That place is yours, kid. Joe, Pockets, and Face, you guys have the Babylon again. NORE, The Heights is yours again. You and Capone rule Queens again, which also includes The Foundation. We've also acquired some of Crow's other clubs. The Red Room is ours but we will change the name of that and Club Murder is ours and someone should take over his office, that means you, E2. Anytime a big fight happens, you set that shit up once again. We got all this down."

Everyone is ready to rule the streets again. D-Mob's crew is back on top. No opposition around and no one to get in their way. It was their time again.

Meanwhile, some mysterious figure stands outside and looks on.

"D-Mob, what does that motherfucker know?" said the guy, scoffing as well. "That guy thinks he kicked me out of his crew. I left on my own. I was tired of his bullshit. He was too cocky to work with. That guy who beat his ass, he must have softened that mothafucka up. After I left his ass, I saw that he got all soft. He don't know shit about what I did. I am going to take over New York once and for all. Are all of you with me?"

"Yes, I am with you, X," said someone else nearby.

"We're ready to take over this shit," someone else said.

"That's what I am talking about, son," said the mysterious figure. "D-Mob should know who will be fuckin' with him real soon, and that is The Dog!" The mystery man growls and barks.

Everyone around yells out "YEAH!"


End file.
